sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Operation Scatterswipe Raids
History Somewhere around the same time as the VSC discussd the merits of raiding Imperial supplies, Admiral Ackbar and Supreme Commander Crix Madine were discussing re-instituting several of the Rebel Alliance-era tactical doctrines of warfare. These discussions ended with the NR's command staff setting a series of evaluation raids into effect to gauge Imperial response to Rebellion-era tactics, as well as allowing the Republic to bolster their stores of several varieties of supplies. The Imperial Blitzkrieg and subsequent Retribution of Coruscant had left the Republic with a supply shortage and very few avenues with which to replenish their stores, safe or otherwise. Their access to the galaxy's trade routes had been all but cut off. These raids became the quickest solution to their problems. OOC Info In the forces and casualties you see in the main box to the right, this is a sum total of all the forces that have fought in the raids. The casualties also reflect the sum total, and are listed as an overview to the raids as a whole. Raid 1 In what would be the start of many raids, Gren Delede had scouted out an Imperial convoy and moves into to investigate. Accompanying a squadron of Interceptors on a convoy escort mission, Flight Officer Liza Molokai meets Gren Delede while he gathers logs of freighter activity along the Imperial shipping lane. Leaving the convoy carrying fuel and fighter components to investigate the lone fighter with her wingman, Molokai is forced to engage the craft resulting in firefight. After a very brief dogfight, Delede entered hyperspace - scans complete, leaving both TIEs distroyed, Molkai's wingman dead, and Molokai herself in need of being rescued. Raid 2 Acting on sensor logs obtained earlier, Gren Delede led a small Vigilance Security Corporation force on a raid against Imperial shipping. It consisted of a pair of hired pilots flying Z96 Headhunters, and an RX4 Light Cruiser, commanded by Delede in his own Z95a Mark II Headhunter. They faced a squadron of TIE MkII's, commanded by Flight Officer Liza Molokai. The convoy was further defended by an Imperial Light Cruiser. The battle was quick, and somewhat inconclusive. Both of the Z96 Headhunters were destroyed, while the Empire lost three MkII's and the ILC. VigSec's primary objective, the convoy, lost only a YT-1300. Raid 3 Reinforcements of another 12 TIE MkII craft. NR successful capture of 1 large supply container of ship fuel. Having chosen another target, the New Republic hits a depot that sits on the border, intent on stealing fuel as well as striking out against their enemies. The battle grows intense and, in the midst of combat, Marshal Krieg Inrokana puts himself in the line of fire, protecting one of his pilots while putting his own life on the line. Raid 4 This raid focused on stopping Imperial supplies, but also was to steal a few freighters as well. 2 freighters were captured carrying droid parts & transparisteel. Raid 5 Aided by the Vigilance Security Corporation, a strike on an Imperial convoy is made, the NR's objective being to hit the freighters that are attempting to carry supplies to the Empire. Two freighters were lost to be captured by the NR, carrying prisoners & transparisteel. Raid 6 Fighter losses are equal, but the materials stolen from the depot are barely enough to offset smaller force's losses. Raid 7 Raid Outcome: NR Domination: The NR is forced to pull back a Mon Cal Star Cruiser and the RX4, losing several fighters an damaging numerous others during the fight. The Empire is able to evacuate all ships and escape aboard the remaining bulk cruiser. Captured Materials: *20000 metric tons - Reactor Mass(fuel) *40000 metric tons - Captial Ship Scale Components *10000 metric tons - Prisoners *10000 metric tons - Small Arms *5000 metric tons - Starship Weapons SPECIAL PLOT NOTE Korynn Fleming and Krieg Inrokana have spoken of the need for new intel, and transports randomly throughout the border regions have had locator beacons installed in them. This convoy had said beacons within them and intel comes shortly as to the NR's actions with the stolen goods. Raid 8 See Talasea Raid Raid 9 NR Partial success. The freighters captured contained energy cores unique to weapon operation that are rare in the border regions, 1 was captured. Imperial efforts to deter the NR are having a mild level of success. Raid 10 See Dathomir Raid Operation Scatterswipe Raids